Within Her Heart
by GiveMeLovee
Summary: Sometimes you just need someone to hold you through the sorrow and tell you that everything is going to be all right.   Harry/Oc


**_Disclaimer- Anything you recognize belongs to J.K Rowling _**

Within Her Heart

Whenever Rosalyn's emotions became too much for her, music somehow worked magic on her. At home, whenever she argued with her mother, she always locked herself in the ballroom afterwards, and would spend hours at a time with her fingers drifting across the keys with uncertainty. At first, she merely played small tunes she knew from the few piano lessons her father insisted she took, but over time, she began to spend much more of her time locked within the ballroom, with only the piano, and over the years, the piano became a natural thing for her. And so tonight, when Rosalyn needed it the most, she snuck out of bed and quietly made her way through the dungeons towards the seventh floor.

She hadn't known about the secrets this floor held until last year when Umbridge discovered the 'DA'. And then she had discovered that if she wished it, this room became anything she wanted. So now she paced back and forth, her mind filled with the sound of a piano. Very soon after, a large wooden door appeared. With a quick look around to make sure no one had followed her, she slipped past the door. At that exact moment, a figure emerged from within the shadows of a large arch. The figure stored what seemed to be a large piece of parchment inside his pocket before following the Slytherin through the door.

At first, everything seemed dark. Harry Potter quietly closed the door behind him and waited for his eyes to adjust. The room, he had noticed, was filled with the same useless objects that had been there when he had hidden his potions book. He walked forward slowly as he cautiously reached for his wand. He thought that Rosalyn had known he had followed her, but then he pause and strained his ears to listen.

Somewhere within the room, a soft melody reached his ears. It was a slow, heartbreaking song. He didn't need to see her to see that she was in pain. The sound itself brought a pain within his chest.

He followed the sound until he reached the back of the seemingly endless room. And he watched her. He watched her play that soft tune on a large piano. He watched from behind a large cabinet as her fingers worked expertly over the pale keys.

The piano itself was something magnificent. The cover was up and a large white sheet lay at the ground of it which, presumably, had been covering it before Rosalyn came. The black coat gleamed in the dim light that seemed to come from nowhere. There were no music sheets in sight, and by the way she kept her head straight, he could tell that she wasn't looking down and that she was playing purely from memory.

But watching her play, hearing the soft sound, he wanted nothing more than to simply hold her, and that thought scared him.

Harry Potter should not want to hold this Slytherin in his arms. He should want to hex her and lock her back up in her dungeons. He shouldn't care. Because which Slytherin has ever cared about him?

Rosalyn had.

The night after he lost Sirius, she happened to come across him in the astronomy tower. He looked like a wreck. But instead of humiliating him and taunting him like he expected, she simply sat next to him and patted his arm awkwardly. And then he had done something he never thought he would. He leaned against her and cried. He cried because he had lost the last person he would ever call family. He cried because he was scared. He cried because he felt alone in the world he was supposed to save. And she whispered one thing.

"It's going to be okay"

After he finally wiped his face free of tears, he had simply got up and left with an embarrassed 'thanks'. But her small gesture of kindness had helped him.

And at this moment, he felt as though he owed her more than that. Rosalyn had just lost her father. She too had lost a family member. And Harry remembered how he felt when he lost Sirius after knowing him for only 2 years. Rosalyn had known her father all her life.

So he found himself leaving the shadows of the cabinet and stopping by her side. She didn't jump, nor even looked remotely shocked that he was there when she turned to look at him. Instead, her eyes held no emotion.

She didn't quite meet his eyes and even then, she didn't seem to be able to focus on anything.

She turned back to the piano, her fingers playing the tune the whole time and said nothing.

Harry slowly sat down next to her and did something that surprised not only Rosalyn, but himself too. He placed a comforting arm around her shoulder.

At that moment, she stopped playing. And she turned to face him with fear in her eyes.

"I can't do this" She finally whispered as tears spilled over.

She turned her body towards him and buried her face in the crook of his neck as she cried softly. He wrapped his own free arm around her waist and circled her back with the other.

"It's going to be okay" He said softly as he rested his cheek on the top of her head.

And deep down within her heart, Rosalyn knew that this was true.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Author's Note<em>**

**_Thanks to o0NarnianLullaby0o for reading this story over beforehand! Your awesome :D  
>And I don't really know where this really came from :S I just starting writing the other day and came up with this! Most of you won't really understand this much, but i figured i'd post it anyways. Im working on improving my writing, so I'd appreciate a review! Tell me if you like it? Hate it? Any comments on the story itself?<br>REVIEW!_**

**_~Maddie Black  
><em>**


End file.
